


Chessmaster and his Birdcage

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: But maybe not so much?, He's in too deep, Jason aint got no clue how to handle this, M/M, Tim being creepy, Top Tim, Top Tim Drake, and delusional, slight mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Tim might be losing his mind, despite telling himself he wouldn't let Jason consume his life. Jason is unsure how he feels about Chessmaster but the more he gets to know him the more familiar he becomes. And these fights ending in with loss of major criminals lives are drawing the attention of a certain Bat.





	Chessmaster and his Birdcage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepwalkingTimDrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepwalkingTimDrake/gifts).



> Bad things happen bingo:collar

 

Tim lazily patted and touched the larger body next to his, for once sleeping peacefully in his presence. It made him giddy seeing the fierce former Robin become more and more tame to him, letting Tim enjoy and bask in his warmth. There was reluctance and distance in the beginning yes...

 

But soon Jason was going to be his and only his.

 

A pretty gold and red collar fitted snug and comfy around Jason throat. The man not knowing that Tim had a tracker embedded into his skin when he put it on.

 

Or that's Tim's sigil was inscribed inside of it rightfully claiming his grown boy wonder.

 

Tim hummed as he slid into tired muscle arms, laying his head on the naked chest. Every inch of his Robin exposed willingly to him.

 

His Robin was back.

 

It still awed Tim, he thought he lost his chance to keep the colorful boy wonder by his side. That he had not worked hard enough, quick enough, to try and become the man he is today and that would eventually have his Robin at his side in many ways.

 

Then he died and Tim felt part of his future had crumbled away. He persevered but not without the pain and rage being fine tuned into an instrument of the Villains undoing. A small part of his plans arranging so it could be fuel by the death of the boy he had admired and wanted. Who saw him and took away the cold of his loneliness and replaced it warm and attention.

 

And now here they were, resting in their bed, after a rousing marathon of victory sex over taking out three major Gotham Criminals in one fell swoop.

 

There had been a lot of revelations tonight.

 

\---------

 

Three Major criminals were next on their list of targets to take down so they could clean up Gotham. The Penguin, Rupert Thorne, and Baby Face. Men who used their money and thugs to ruin lives for the pettiest things.

 

Tim had been sowing distrust among the men diverting routes into the other territories, ruining supply runs with former thugs that worked for them, making sure different amounts of money owed less than expected.

 

It was was all coming ahead tonight with the men making a silent meeting taking only their best men. They wanted to sort things out see who it was that was messing with everything and eliminate that piece  from the triad deal.

 

If only they knew.

 

Tim and Jason had their own men slipped in to join the chaos and make it seem like it was a set up on all parties. They were to observe in case i spilled out and people tried to escape.

 

An all out shoot out that would destroy the warehouse, only the thugs will survive among them their hired men who will tell the tale of the bosses getting to greedy for territory and money. Becoming their own undoing. 

 

They will be eliminated from Tim’s list.

 

Tim and Jason observed from the building across their hidden cameras taking in the meeting.  The area had been emptied due to a “Radiation notice” sent out and it will be like the for the next few days until inspectors come.

 

Tim hadn't noticed he had leaned on Jason while waiting for the rising tensions to finally break. Unconsciously seeping the warmth radiating from the taller men. Jason froze under his touch and Tim realize error trying to pull away only for Jason to throw an arm around him and pull him closer as if to look at something on the screen.

 

Tim knew nothing had changed and felt himself warm under the pretense.

 

Gunshots rang out and he felt his lips pull in to a victorious smile, and even though his face was covered he felt that Jason was smiling too.

 

\-----

Tim almost hesitated, he knew Jason agreed to this and showed no hesitations as he stripped...but he was worried he was only doing this because of obligation and not cause he wanted Tim too.

 

That was Tim's greatest, their relationship staying as an obligation instead of moving and becoming a partnership (both work and romantic). He didn't just want Jason, he wanted Jason to want him, to want to stay with him. Tim’s parents made him feel like an obligation and left him feeling so cold.

 

He was damn well sure if Jason started to treat him like that he might just kill him before he could destroys Tim's heart.

 

"Yo, Chess, you in there? If your not feeling up to it, we can do this another time. Tonight was a lot of work at once." Jason actually sound worried about Tim, it made him start to feel warm until he remembered that Jason still doesn't know his name. That he can't let it slip he knows Jason's.

 

So, many roadblocks to that partnership he wanted. They still can't even tell each other their actual names. Tim was starting to feel his patience break down.

 

He wanted Jason now. Not just his body, he wants his mind, he wants his heart.

 

Tim wants Jason's soul.

 

He wants to give Jason his own, to give him the world, to give him everything he deserves. The love Tim felt when he was young felt like candle in the winter winds in comparison to how he feels re-meeting his Robin.

 

Tim was going mad, and wondered briefly if he did, would Jason do the honors and be the one to kill him when he goes to far? When he strays from his path? Will Jason wrap his hands around his neck after they had sex and snap it like a twig? Or would it be a fiery battle royal in which he hunted down and shot like dog by his ex-lover.

 

Tim for some reason didn't feel any fear at that. Maybe it should worry him a lot more that he would allow Jason to just kill him.

 

Would Jason cry for him?

 

Tim felt his hands shake and felt the focus leave him, the collar becoming squished in his hands.

 

Rough calloused hands brought him to reality as his head laid on a naked chest. Slowly brought to awareness that his hair was being petted and he was held so securely, gently. Tim wanted to melt into it, let it consume him so he doesn't ever have to think again.

 

Looking up after his shaking stop, Tim froze and stared.

 

Looking into Jason's face-

 

Blink.

 

Blink. Blink. Slower blink.

 

Jaw drop.

 

Jason....Jason wasn't wearing his domino mask. He was willingly letting Tim see his face, he wanted Tim to see his eyes.

 

They were beautiful.

 

Turquoise bright and clear tinted with a bright green at the ring. It was a good thing Jason was holding him because his legs felt like jelly he wanted to sink into the floor and just stare in his eyes forever.

 

Tim was so sure that he would be fine with dying so long as the last thing he saw was Jason's face.

 

"Hey, its okay I got you, I'm here," He said it so naturally, so genuinely. Tim felt like he was floating, he was sure his face was pink and flushed. He felt drunk, his head filled with cotton and his heart pounding fast.

 

It was so warm.

 

"You good?" Jason's voice was rough with worry and concern it nearly sent Tim to cloud nine. He felt his body warm and felt flush like fever suddenly broke out. He let his hand trail to his own face and pulled off the mask, felt Jason startle in surprise at the action but Tim doesn't care.

 

He was closer to getting what he wanted.

 

"Better than before," Tim said breathlessly. Jason's surprise and worry melted into curiosity. Large fingers smoothed over the eyes bags and traces his eyelids softly. Just letting them wander around and explore his face with the last of his features exposed.

 

Tim damn neared melted at the attention, feeling like a stray cat that deemed someone worthy of finally petting them when in reality was starved for attention.

 

The collar was taken out his hands causing Tim to open his eyes lazily before they shot open. Arousal dilating them as Jason put on the collar, indicating he still wants to go. His face was flushed but the curiosity still remained Jason fiddled with the collar almost looking like he enjoy-

 

Wait.

 

Jason was naked.

 

Jason had-IS STILL  hugging him....while he was naked.

 

Tim felt his face explode with heat. Well that's a great turn on, damn near crying and breaking down on someone when they were waiting to get fucked. Wonderful Tim.

 

"Didn't think prepping myself before the mission would have been used in this scenario but if your tired I could just ride you tonight," It took a second for Tim to register that. Like holy shit he hadn't scared him away and he was completely still down with having sex with Tim even doing all the work.

 

Like he wanted to take care of Tim.

 

Just like that Tim's control snapped like a frayed thread and he hauled Jason to him to so Tim could kiss him senseless. The knowledge that Jason had wanted to lose their, of him fingering himself open so Tim could fuck him faster after they were done...

 

Tim was so painfully hard right now.

 

He grinded into Jason's hardening cock, keeping the taller mans head down so Tim could fuck his mouth with his tongue. Jason groans and whines only encouraging Tim. Grabbing Jason's ass in his hands he spread him, letting his finger wander down to his very wet hole that was dribbling lube. Tim felt his eyes flutter as his fingers slid easily into the tight wet heat.

 

He made Jason wrap one of his legs around his waist and he fingered the man. Tugging on the collar to pull him away front he kiss so Tim could mark up his neck. The man forced to hold onto Tim to balance them as he forced Jason to come from the finger in his ass.

 

Cum splattered his shirt and pants as Jason keened, rutting his cock onto Tim's body as he came down from the high of his orgasm.  Quickly grabbing the man others leg to wrap around him he let himself enjoy holding the full weight of Jason in his arms horny and needy.

 

Depositing the other vigilante on the bed he got quickly removed his stained clothes and slid himself inside Jason's dripping taint. A high keen forced out of his mouth was cut off by Tim's. His hips pistoning into the slick heat as Jason held onto him scratching down his back.

 

Tim hadn't realized how close he was to getting what he wanted.

 

To getting Jason, to getting Gotham and its beasts under control. To lessening Batman's burdens in his home turf so that he could work beyond his city border to bring his peace beyond knowing his city was safe.

 

To having those snarly mangy beasts cowed and obedient.

 

To having Jason by his side.

 

_ Jason telling him his name bridging the least bridge of trust and Tim doing the same immediately  afterwards. By that point Tim had hoped he had seduced Jason well enough to bring him to his actual house and consummate that achievement in his bed. _

 

Tim bit the collar hard to lift Jason that way, making the man crawl on his hands to be full on the bed. His upper body lay on the bed as Tim took advantage of this new angle to get deeper.

 

_ Taking Jason out on a proper date, out of costume. Spoil him with gifts of books and hear him talk all day and night. _

 

Jason was begging for Chess to cum inside of him. Tim can't wait for the day Jason will call out his actual name.

 

_ Reintroducing him back to his family. Bruce Wayne welcoming his lost son back with open arms and affection. Dick grays coming back from Bludhaven, him and Jason mending their relationship that was frayed to become actual brothers. Mr. Pennyworth in tears as he helps prepare tea. _

 

Tim takes himself out and flips Jason onto his back before sinking back in. His hands wander to the larger man's pecs and squeezed and groped them in his hands.

 

_ Jason happily introducing Tim as his boyfriend to his family. They all working quickly and efficiently to get a cover story for why Jason is alive and declare him as no longer deceased so he may re-enter society again. _

 

Tim laid a path of bite marks and kisses all over Jason's back worshiping the muscles as they twitched under his lips.

 

_ Tim taking Jason on his arm to galas and events with the Wayne family. Him announcing their engagement. _

 

Jason was lifted into Tim's lap bouncing on his cock, Tim teeth snagged the collar again to whips Jason's head back exposing his neck.

 

_ Them getting married, a small simple wedding attended by Jasons family. Jason looking stunning in a white tuxedo as he whispers to words binding him to Tim for the rest of their lives. _

 

"CHESS!" Jason cock spurted untouched onto the bed, his ass clenching like a vice around Tim propelling him into an orgasm. Jason laid a hand on his stomach a dazed look on his face as his body quaked cum spurting into the sheets but his erection not going down. Jason grinded his hip down onto Tim as if to fill himself with More of Tim's seed.

 

_ Tim and Jason cooking in the kitchen as the happy screams of children fill the house. _

 

He gently turned Jason's head and kissed him. Wanting to pour as much of those feeling in the kiss as he got ready for round two. Tim never really paid attention to how still Jason had gone for a moment before he was bouncing himself down again.

 

**_Mine._ **

 

\---

Jason's hips made aborted motions as if he was still feeling Tim's cock pounding away inside of him.

 

**Click.**

 

His whole body sensitive to touch that kept jumping as he was moved around and posed for the the camera in his sex addled state.

 

**Click. Click. Zoom.**

 

His eyes glassy with pleasure, cheeks flush from heat and exertion, body panting and shivering, full lips swollen and bruised. Dried cum at the corners and shin.

 

**Click. Zoom. Move around. Click. Click. Zoom.**

 

Cum splattered all over Jason’s body, bruises decorated the tan skin like a grotesque painting.

 

**Click. Click. Click.**

 

A leg was lift and ass cheek spread to show Jason's abused hole, cum spilling out onto the bed in a lewd stream.

 

**Zoom. Zoom. Click. Click. Click.**

 

The Collar was at the center of most of the picture. Look perfect and in place on Jason's neck. Like it belonged there.

 

**Click. Click. CLICK. CLICK. CLICKCLICKCLICK.**

 

Gorgeous.

 

Jason looked completely fucked out and pleased, Tim want to screw him again to see if that would bring him to the point of tears. Maybe he next time he can see what will make Jason literally cry from pleasure.

 

Another time though.

 

Satisfied with his new pictures at last, Tim picked up a warm wet cloth and began to clean his lover. Enjoying the meticulous work as gently cleaned up the fluids drying on Jason's body. He crooned and murmured to Jason enjoying taking care of him, spoiling him with gentle touches and kisses.

 

Soon he won't have to keep calling Red Hood, or just Red in bed.

 

There will be day 'Jason' will be passing Tim's lips as a final claim on the man.

 

\-----------------

 

“Another series of Criminals bodies have been found dead. A mysterious anonymous tip of Radiation appearing at the Bay docs appeared to a mislead as none were found. Btu the bodies of famous criminals Penguin, Rupert Thorne, and Baby face as well as some accomplices who may have been working for them were all found dead and full of holes on Saturday night-”

 

The news kept blasting, echoing in the cave so the occupants wouldn’t not be able to escape it’s strange truth.


End file.
